Warriors Truth or Dare!
by Warriorz327
Summary: Join Featherwing, Tigerfeather, Rosepelt and others as they dare our favourite characters from warriors! Rated T just incase
1. WToD Episode 1

**Warriors truth or**

**dare!**

**Episode 1**

**Alegiances (cast)**

**Host:**

**Featherwing- Sleek silver she-cat, with dark grey and white splotches everywhere, with ocean blue eyes**

**Co-hosts:**

**Tigerfeather- Golden pale she-cat, with brown stripes like a tiger and brown tip-tail, with peircing blue eyes**

**Rosepelt- Dark blue she-cat, with slight blue stripes on her back, has blue at her left leg, and blue tip-tail, with brilliant blue eyes**

**Silverpath- Sleek silver she-cat, with white muzzle, and a black tip-tail, with amber eyes**

**Security guards:**

**(pls review and give me a few ocs for the security guard. All info in how to, will be explained by the end of this episode)**

**Camera cats:**

**Hawktalon- Dark tabby tom, black stripes on his back, black tip-ears and tip-tail, with amber eyes**

**Featherwing: HELLOOOOOOO CALIFORNIA! WELCOME TO-**

**Everyone: WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!**

**Featherwing: YES! The most famous game show we'll ever have! Ahem, I haven't introduced myself, haven't I? Well, my name is Featherwing, and I'll be your host!**

***Camera turns from Featherwing to a golden pale she-cat reading the novel; 'The Hunger Games Catching Fire' and zooms in***

**Tigerfeather: *Notices the camera, closes her book, and smiles awkwardly* Well, umm... the name's Tigerfeather, I'll be your co-host,(obviously) and I'm Featherwing's sister.**

***Camera turns back to Featherwing***

**Featherwing: Oops! Forgot to mention that...**

**?: *on the phone (just a hunch)* NO!- UGH! BU- NO!- I HAVEN'T FINISHED IT, BUT I- STOP INTERRUPTING!- NO!- YES, BU- I SAID NO!**

**Featherwing: Oh yeah! And that's Rosepelt- *points to a blue cat shouting at her phone* And I think she's talking to her...- manager...**

**Rosepelt: - I SAID- GRRR *BEEP* YOU!**

**Featherwing: *Gasps* Rosepelt, language!**

**Tigerfeather: Why did we hire her again?**

**?: FLASHBACK!**

_**Tigerfeather: WHY did you wanna invite her again?**_

_**Featherwing: Cuuuuuz, it'll get our show more popular! You know, having a selebrity!**_

_**Tigerfeather: Yeah... But what if she disagrees...?**_

_**Featherwing: She won't! Trust me!**_

_**Tigerfeather: Ok...**_

_**At 'the selebrity''s house...**_

_***Could hear a she-cat yowling at her phone(agin, just a hunch)***_

_**?(in the house on the phone): DAMN, NO!-UGH-I HATE YOU S- NO!- OH YOU SON OF A *BEEP* I'LL-NO!**_

_**Featherwing and Tigerfeather: *looks at each other wide-eyed, then back at the door of the house***_

_**Tigerfeather: Umm... Helooo?**_

_**?: (still on her phone) *BEEP*- *notices there were visitors and hung up her phone rudely* *opens door* Umm, hello, and... who ARE you two?**_

_**Featherwing: I'm Featherwing, and this- *points at Tigerfeather*- is Tigerfeather. My sister...**_

_**Tigerfeather: Yo!**_

_**?: And my name's Rosepelt...**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK!**_

**Featherwing: Oh yeeeaaahhh...**

**Tigerfeather: Oh, _now _you think that I'm right.**

**Featherwing: Yeah, sorry, but, I was on catnip.**

**Tigerfeather: You were-WHAT?!**

**Featherwing: Hey! It wasn't my fault!**

**Tigerfeather: Riiiiiiight... And you as a medicine cat should know!**

**Featherwing: Seriously! It wasn't my fault! It was her! *Points at a silver she-cat moping cuz she didn't get to introduce herself***

**Tigerfeather: Silverpath?**

**?: Yes! My name's Silverpath, I'll be your co-host-**

**Featherwing: And she was the one who gave me catnip! How'd that happen again?**

**Silverpath: FLASHBACK!**

**Featherwing: *Groans***

_**Silverpath: *trying to find sugar everywhere, but can't find any***_

_**Shoot! Can't find any!**_

_**Featherwing: *outside of the coffee room* Silverpath! Where's my coffee?!**_

_**Silverpath: Wait just a second! *mutters to herself* *beep*! What's sweet, what's sweet...**_

_***searches the whole coffee room until she found a bundle of herbs***_

_**Silverpath:... Maybe I can use catnip...I mean, it IS sweet...**_

_**Featherwing: *still outside of the coffee room* SILVERPATH!**_

_**Silverpath: Wait up!**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**Featherwing: No wonder it tasted a bit different...**

**Silverpath: Yeah...**

**?: *somewhere behind the camera* Helloooo? Can I introduce _myself _now?**

***Everyone stares at the camera, even Rosepelt who just finished ranting to her 'manager'***

**Featherwing: Anyone once to hold the camera while Hawktalon introduces himself?**

**Tigerfeather: I will!**

***Tigerfeather walks behind the camera and a dark tom walked from behind the camera***

**?: My name's Hawktalon, I'm the camera cat...**

**Featherwing: Ok! So since everyone already introduced themselves, let's end this episode!**

**Tigerfeather: *from behind the camera* How the heck do you turn off this thing?!**

***The camera shakes then it fell***

**Everyone except for Tigerfeather: TIGERFEATHER!**

**Tigerfeather: Oops!**

**THE END**

**A/N: Ok! YAY! First episode for warriors truth or dare!**

**Ok, so here's how u send an oc for the security guards:**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Gear: (as in like flamethrower, pistol etc.)**

**So yeah! And if u wanna send in an oc for co-host, then ok!**

**U have to send it like the security guards, only without gear.**

**OH! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

**Ivy, signing out!**


	2. WToD Episode 2

**Warriors Truth or Dare!**

**Episode 2**

**Allegiance (cast)**

**Host:**

Featherwing- Sleek silver she-cat, with dark grey and white splotches everywhere, with ocean blue eyes

**Co-hosts:**

Tigerfeather- Golden pale she-cat, with brown stripes like a tiger and brown tip-tail, with peircing blue eyes

Rosepelt- Dark blue she-cat, with slight blue stripes on her back, has blue at her left leg, and blue tip-tail, with brilliant blue eyes

Silverpath- Sleek silver she-cat, with white muzzle, and a black tip-tail, with amber eyes

**Security guards:**

Hawkwing- (Hawktalon's twin sister)

Gear: Taser

Ravenstep- Jet-black she-cat, with white ear-tip, with peircing cold blue eyes

Gear: Flamethrower

Feirceclaw- Flame pelted tom, with black paw pads, white ear-tip, with amber eyes

Gear: Jeff the Killer's knife (no idea where he got it..)

**Camera cats:**

Hawktalon- Dark tabby tom, black stripes on his back, black tip-ears and tip-tail, with amber eyes

**Featherwing:**HELLOOOOOOOO CALIFORNIA! WELCOME TO-

**Everyone: **WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!

**Featherwing: **Yes! And I hate repeating this, but, my name's Featherwing. I'm sister to Tigerfeather, and I'll be your host!

**Tigerfeather: **And I'm Tigerfeather, sister to Featherwing, and I'll be your co-host.

**Rosepelt: ***On the phone* *****BEEP* NO!- *notices the camera, hangs up the phone, and smiles awkwardly* Well, umm, I'm Rosepelt, and I'll be your co-host...

**Silverpath: ***hypergenetic* AND I'M SILVERPATH! I'LL BE YOUR CO-HOST!

**Hawktalon: ***from behind the camera* *sigh* And I'm Hawktalon, I'm your camera cat, and not important at all to be shown on camera...

**Featherwing: **Oh come on, Hawktalon! Remember last episode when Tigerfeather held the camera?

**Silverpath:** FLASHBACK!

**Everyone but Silverpath: ***GROAN*

**Silverpath: **What?

_**Tigerfeather: ***from behind the camera* How the heck do you turn off this thing?!_

_*The camera shakes then it fell*_

_**Everyone except for Tigerfeather: **TIGERFEATHER!_

_**Tigerfeather:** Oops!_

_**END OF FLASHBACK!**_

**Hawktalon: ***sigh* Whatever...

**Featherwing: ***whispers to the camera* I forgot to mention last episode, that Hawktalon's emo...

**Hawktalon: ***outraged* I HEARD THAT!

**Featherwing: ***backs off slowly* Ok, ok, geez.

**?: ***somewhere back stage* Hello? Can we introduce _ourselves, _now?

**Featherwing: ***eyes lit up with realization* Oh yeah! I forgot to mention! In this episode, we have a few new recruits! Come to the front you three!

*****from behind the stage came out a black she-cat with white tip-ears and blue eyes, an orange pelted tom with black paw pads, white ear-tip and amber eyes, and a she-cat that looks exactly like Hawktalon, only she dosen't look like a wimp.*

**Hawktalon: **SIS?!

**?: **Yes, it's me! Hawk_wing! _

**Hawktalon: **Are you trying to steal my job?!

**Hawkwing: ***with a disgusted look on her face* Ugh! As a camera cat? No. *with a prideful look on her face* But as a security guard? Most likely, yes.

**Hawktalon: **HOW COME U GET TO BECOME A SECURITY GUARD?!

**Featherwing: **Cuz she's not a wimp. Unlike you...

**Hawkwing: **HAH! EVEN FEATHERWING AGREES WITH ME THAT YOUR A WIMP!

**?: **Umm, hello? Don't we get to introduce ourselves?

**Featherwing: **Oh yeah! Introduce yourselves, you two.

**?: **I'm Ravenstep, and I use- *shows a deadly flamethrower at the camera*

a flamethrower.

**Hawkwing: **Oh! I forgot to mention, I use a taser!

**Silverpath: **OOOHHH! CAN I HAVE ONE?!

**Hawkwing: **Sorry buddy, but no.

**Silverpath: **Pooey... *goes to the emo corner*

**Tigerfeather: ***stares at Silverpath who's muttering at herself at the emo corner with a confused face* When did we have an emo corner?

**Featherwing: **Meh.. *shrugs*

**?: **Ahem, anyway, my name's Feirceclaw, and I- *shows Jeff the Killer's knife at the camera* - use a knife.

**Featherwing: ***with a scared and confused expresion* That's Jeff the Killer's knife! Where'd you get that?

**Feirceclaw: ***with a smug look on his face* I have my ways...

**Featherwing: ***still with a scared and confused expresion on her face turns to the camera* Anyway... since we didn't ask you guyz to give us a truth or dare, we made our own! Tigerfeather! Hand me the truth or dare cards!

*Tigerfeather walks to the back stage then a few seconds later come back with a top hat that contains the winner of the lotery! Joking, of the truths or dares*

**Featherwing: ***puts her paws in the top hat and grabs a card, brought it out and read it* This is a dare from... *reads who's its from* ME! For...

*reads who the dare is for* TIGGY!

**Rosepelt: ***with a dumbfounded look on her face and whispers to Tigerfeather* Who's Tiggy?

**Tigerfeather: ***thinks for a moment then whispers back* It's either me, or Tigerstar. But since this is a _Warriors_ Truth or Dare show, I'm guessing Tigerstar...

**Featherwing: ***with a smug look on her face* Poof Tigerstar, SIS!

**Tigerfeather: **Aye-aye, captain! *Poofs Tigerstar*

**Tigerstar: **-and remember Mapleshade, I want you to- *realizes he's not in the Dark Forest anymore* What the?- *sees the camera then wore an annoyed look on his face* *sigh* What do you want me to do?

**Featherwing: ***with a surprised look on her face* How in StarClan do you know what to do?

**Tigerstar: ***raises an eyebrow* *sigh* You see, I've been tortured myself in a few of these _game shows _like these y'know?

**Featherwing: **Oh. Do you _know _what you have to do?

**Tigerstar: **Yes, yes I do. If you give that cat a truth, you have to ask them of their deepest secrets. If you give that cat a dare, you have to make them do something that they don't want to do, or the most embarassing and horrible thing ever.

**Featherwing: **...and you do know that you can't delay a dare, right?

**Tigerstar: ***sigh* Yes.

**Featherwing: ***with a smug look on her face* Good. Cuz I'm givi'n u a dare!

**Tigerstar: ***sigh* Oh StarClan...

**Featherwing: **Your praying for StarClan? *Shakes her head* Never mind... Anyway, here's your dare; you have to be a kittypet-

**Tigerstar: ***his eyes were so wide that I could swear they were gonna pop out* WHAT?!

**Featherwing: **-for 2 full moons-

**Tigerstar: **WHAT?!

**Featherwing: **-try getting a pink collar-

**Tigerstar: **WHAT?!

**Featherwing: **-or-

**Tigerstar: **WHAT?!

**Featherwing: ***whips her head to Tigerstar* I DIDN'T SAY OTHERWISE YET!

**Tigerstar: ***shrinks from Featherwing's glare* Sorry...

**Featherwing: **Anyway, or you can say that you love Firestar.

**Tigerstar: **WHAT?! *Eyes pops out*

**Silverpath: **QUICK! TIGERSTAR'S EYES POPPED OUT! IT'S GONNA EXPLODE! EVERYONE RUN!

**Featherwing: **NO YOU INSOLENT FOOLS-

*Everyone but Tigerstar, who was still trying to find his eyes, Ravenstep, Hawkwing, who was assigned as a camera cat temporarily, Feirceclaw, Featherwing, Tigerfeather, and Rosepelt, who was stil bickering with her manager on the phone left*

**Featherwing: ***sigh* Oh well, at least _we're _sane...

**Tigerstar: **I can't find my EYEBALLS! *Hits the wall* OW!

**Featherwing: **Geez, it seems like your even more blind than Jayfeather is... *poofs Tigerstar's eyeballs back to his head*

**Tigerstar: ***eyeballs are back in his head but just noticed he was gonna hit a wall* AAHHH! *Hits the wall* OWWW!

**Featherwing:** StarClan, you can't see even _with _your eyes.

**Tigerstar: **Hey, I just got them back _right _when I was about to hit the wall.

**Featherwing: ***rolls her eyes* Whatever. Anyways... *has smug look on her face... AGAIN* So, what's your answer?

**Tigerstar: ***sigh* Well, I don't want to keep the Dark Forest waiting... So, dare 2.

**Featherwing: **Huh. Didn't think you'd answer _that _easily... Oh well.

**Tigerstar: ***sigh* When do I tell him?

**Featherwing: **Tonight!

**Tigerstar: **Tonight? *Counts his claws* But, tonight's a full moon! Which means...

**Featherwing: **That all the cats are gonna see you say that, yes.

**Tigerstar: ***sigh* Let's get this over with...

**Tigerfeather: ***poofs Tigerstar to the gathering* Well that was easy...

**Featherwing: ***shrug* Anyways, lets watch this from the tv screen.

_At the gathering_

_**Firestar: **ThunderClan is doing fine, prey is thriving and- *notices a cat that's transparent in the back of the crowd* *blinks* What is that...?_

_**Leapordstar: **What's what...? _

_*Eveycat stares at the back of the crowd and notices its Tigerstar*_

_**Firestar: ***eyes wide* TIGERSTAR?!_

_**Leapordstar: **BUT YOU DIED 4 SEASONS AGO! (just random number guyz)_

_**Onestar: **YEAH! 4 SEASONS AGO! WE SAW YOUR CORPES! Which was disgusting..._

_**Tigerstar: ***rolls his eyes* Yes, I did die... Not my best final hour..._

_**Blackstar: **Then HOW did you get here? You are, DEAD._

_**Tigerstar: **Well that was hurtful, Blackstar, considering you were my former deputy. Anyway, it dosen't matter how I got here. And Firestar, I love you. *Poofs back to the Dark Forest*_

_*awkward silence*_

_**Firestar: ***the best wtf face ever* WHAT. THE. FUCK?_

_**Leapordstar: **Firestar, I thought you were a goody-goody four paws._

_**Firestar: **I am... But not with him here... He scares me..._

_**Onestar: **He scares EVERYCAT..._

_*everyone nodded in agreement and shivered*_

**Back at the studio...**

*everyone was laughing their tails off*

_5 minutes later... In the hospital..._

**Featherwing: ***on a bed* Well umm... Goodnight California...

**THE END**

**A/N: I laughed myself when I was typing the part Tigerstar's eyes popped out...pfft!**

**Anyway, plz send us truth or dares if u want the crew to heal quickly...**

**P.s: Sry I'mTheDreamAssasin, when I just saw your review, I just finished the chapter... She'll come out in the next episode though! Again, sry...**

**Ivy, signing out!**


	3. WToD Episode 3

**Warriors Truth or Dare**

**Episode 3**

**Allegiance (cast)**

**Host:**

Featherwing- Sleek silver she-cat, with dark grey and white splotches everywhere, with ocean blue eyes

**Co-hosts:**

Tigerfeather- Golden pale she-cat, with brown stripes like a tiger and brown tip-tail, with peircing blue eyes

Rosepelt- Dark blue she-cat, with slight blue stripes on her back, has blue at her left leg, and blue tip-tail, with brilliant blue eyes

Silverpath- Sleek silver she-cat, with white muzzle, and a black tip-tail, with amber eyes

**Security guards:**

Hawkwing- (Hawktalon's twin sister)

Gear: Taser

Ravenstep- Jet-black she-cat, with white ear-tip, with peircing cold blue eyes

Gear: Flamethrower

Feirceclaw- Flame pelted tom, with black paw pads, white ear-tip, with amber eyes

Gear: Jeff the Killer's knife (no idea where he got it..)

Starfall- Midnight black she-cat with golden flecks, white paws and Dark blue eyes

Gear: taser, super long claws (like Tigerstar's) and a battale axe

**Camera cats:**

Hawktalon- Dark tabby tom, black stripes on his back, black tip-ears, and tip-tail, with amber eyes

**Featherwing: **HELLOOOO, CALIFORNIA! WELCOME TO-

**Everyone: **WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!

**Featherwing: **OH YEAH! AND WE'RE BACK! From the hospital actually...BUT ANYWAYS! My name's Featherwing. I'm sister to Tigerfeather, and I'll be your host!

**Tigerfeather: **I'm Tigerfeather, sister to Featherwing, and I'll be your co-host.

**Rosepelt: **Gladly I'm not on the phone, anyways, my name's Rosepelt, and I'll be your co-host.

**Silverpath: **AND I'M SILVERPATH! I'LL BE YOUR CO-HOST!

**Hawkwing: **And I'm Hawkwing, Hawk_talon's_ twin sister, I'm the security guard, and I use a taser.

**Ravenstep: **I'm Ravenstep, I'm the security guard, and I use a flamethrower.

**Feirceclaw: **I'm Feirceclaw, I'm the security guard, and I use a knife.

**Hawktalon: **And I'm Hawktalon, the least important cat, I'm Hawkwing's twin brother, and I'm the camera cat...

**Featherwing: **Ok, so since our normal crew already introduced themselves, we have another recruit! Come on out, Starfall!

*A midnight black she-cat with golden flecks, white paws, and dark blue eyes came out from backstage*

**Starfall: **Hi! It's nice being here, Featherwing!

**Featherwing: ***smiles sweetly* Yes, do you mind if you tell us in what weapon you use, and who's your creator?

**Starfall: **No, not at all! Ok, so I have a taser-

**Silverpath: **Can I have one?!

**Starfall: **Hahahaha- no.

**Silverpath: **Double pooey... *walks to the emo corner and sulks*

**Tigerfeather: **Seriously, when did we have an emo corner?

**Featherwing: **Last episode...?

**Starfall: **Anyway... I have- *Unsheathes her super long claws to the camera* -super long claws!

**Featherwing: **StarClan, I think your claws are longer then Tigerstar's...

**Starfall: **Yes, yes they are. Anyways, I also have a battle axe.

**Tigerfeather: **A battle axe? What are you? A viking?

**Starfall: **No.

**Featherwing: **Ok... So, can you tell us who your creator is?

**Starfall: **My pleasure. My creator is I'mTheDreamAssasin.

**Hawkwing: **Assasin? Who's your creator? Blackstar? (if u guyz watch soul eater, u'll get the joke)

**Starfall: **No...

**Featherwing: **Anywhos, since all of us already introduced ourselves, Tigerfeather! Get the top hat!

**Tigerfeather: **Aye-aye, captain!

*Tigerfeather walks backstage then comes back with The Top Hat*

**Featherwing: ***puts her paw in the top hat and grabs a card* Ok! This dare is from... *reads who its from* I'mTheDreamAssasin-

**Starfall: **My creator!

**Featherwing: **-for... *reads who its for* BLUESTAR! Poof her up, Tigerfeather!

**Tigerfeather: **Ok, sistah! *Poofs Bluestar*

**Bluestar: **Mosskit... *notices she's not in StarClan* Oh no... Not this place...

**Featherwing: **How many cats have heard of this place?

**Bluestar: **Plenty, apparantly.

**Featherwing: **Curses upon you! Anyways, we have a dare for you...

**Bluestar: ***sigh* Bring it up.

**Featherwing: ***reads the dare* Ok Bluestar, all you have to do is either be mates with Oakheart again-

**Bluestar: **But I'm already mates with him!

**Featherwing: **-and rub it in to everycat.

**Bluestar:** Eveycat? As in, all the cats in StarClan...?

**Featherwing: **Yes.

**Bluestar: **Umm... even the living cats...?

**Featherwing: **Correcto mundo!

**Bluestar: **...even kits?

**Featherwing: **Mmhmmm...

**Bluestar: **Even th-the D-dark Fo-forest c-cats...?

**Featherwing: **Eyu- *just realized that Bluestar said Dark Forest* - What?! We're not savages! We won't put you in _that _sort of danger!

**Bluestar: ***sighs in relief* Good... But you _do _know that you're making me ruin my reputation... right?

**Featherwing: **Well... _we're _not ruining your reputation, blame Starfall's creator! *Points at Starfall*

**Starfall: **Hey! I'm insulted!

**Featherwing: ***reads the dare again and notices there was an otherwise* Hey Bluestar! Guess what? We have an otherwise!

**Bluestar: **O...kay... But this better not be worst!

**Featherwing: ***mutters to herself* I hope so too... *to everycat in the studio and the watchers/readers* Anyways!... *reads the otherwise out loud* Or you could- *lowers her voice into the lowest whisper ever that even Dovewing can't here* kill...your...surviving...daugther...

**Bluestar: ***strains her ears* What did you say?

**Featherwing: ***strained voice* I said- either k-kill your s-surviving daughter...

**Bluestar: ***surprised* W-what?!

**Featherwing: **I-it wasn't our idea, ok? I-if y-you don't wanna do it, th-then don't, o-ok?

**Bluestar: ***calms down* O-ok... I take dare 1.

**Featherwing: ***back to herself* Poof her away, sis!

**Tigerfeather: **Kk! *Poofs Bluestar back to StarClan*

**Featherwing: **As always, let's watch this from the tv screen.

_At StarClan..._

_**Bluestar: ***sees Rosetail, One-eye and Dappletail talking to each other* *sighs* *mutters* Here we go..._

_*Bluestar walks towards the three StarClan cats a bit shakily*_

_**Rosetail: ***notices Bluestar* Ahh, Bluestar, what do you want?_

_**Bluestar: ***hesitates* Umm... *takes a deep breath, and let's it out* I'm... mates with Oakheart..._

_**One-eye: **Uhh... yes, darling, we know that..._

_**Bluestar: **Ok! Umm... great! Goodbye! *Sprints away from the three former elders*_

_*One-eye, Dappletail and Rosetail stared at each other, then continues chatting*_

_About a dozen cats in StarClan except Oakheart,- who already knows, anyways..- later..._

_**Bluestar: ***sighs and mutters to herself* That was so embarassing... Now I have to tell the living clans..._

_**( A/N:** **look guyz, I have NO idea at all in how the StarClan cats enter dreams, so if u do know, PLZ review to tell me how! I'll give u credit in the next episode.)**_

_*Bluestar goes to the moonpool, and laps at the water*_

_In Firestar's dreams..._

_**Firestar: ***looks around and spotted Bluestar* Bluestar!_

_**Bluestar: ***swallows nervously* Yes, Firestar, it's me..._

_**Firestar: **What's wrong? Is there a prophecy?_

_**Bluestar: **Uhh... not- quite exactly..._

_**Firestar: **Then...?_

_**Bluestar: **Well... I'm mates with Oakheart!_

_**Firestar: **Yes, I knew that... ever since you were still alive...?_

_**Bluestar: **Great! Ok, umm... bye-bye! *dissapeares*_

_**Firestar: ***with the best wtf face ever- AGAIN!* .Happend?!_

_Back at the studio..._

**Featherwing: **PFFFT! FIRESTAR HAS BEEN DOING THAT EVER SINCE LAST EPISODE!

**Tigerfeather: ***giggling like crazy*- yo-you go-got it- SIS!

**Featherwing: ***stops laughing and weeps a tear of joy from her eyes*

Ooh...ooh...oh... Okay... Gimme the top hat, sis!

**Tigerfeather: ***_still _giggling like crazy* O-o-ok...

*Tigerfeather grabs the top hat that was on a table that came out of no where, and gives it to Featherwing*

**Featherwing: ***grabs a card from the top hat and reads who it's from* Ok, this from I'mTheDreamAssasin...for... *reads who it's for* Bluestar! *Mutters to herself* poor Bluestar...

**Tigerfeather: ***stops giggling, wipes a tear of joy, and poofs Bluestar*

*Everyone stops laughing*

**Bluestar: **AWWWHH! WHAT NOW?!

**Featherwing: **Look, I'm sorry, but, this isn't a dare, ok?

**Bluestar: ***sighs* Very well...

**Featherwing: ***reads the truth out loud* Whar happened between you and Crookedstar? Was it just friendship?

*Everyone but Bluestar and Featherwing 'OOOOOOHH'd at this*

**Bluestar: **Umm...we _did _have something between us, but- not anymore actually...

**Featherwing: **Hmm... it's the truth! You're not lying! Don't lie to us, cuz we have pinochio mode on, ok?

**Bluestar: **Can I leave, now?

**Featherwing: **Mmhm... TIGERFEATHER! POOF BLUESTAR BACK TO STARCLAN!

**Tigerfeather: **Okie dokie! *Poofs Bluestar back to StarClan*

**Featherwing: ***mutters to herself* Finally. We completed an episode without accedints or injuries... *to the people out there* GOODNIGHT, CALIFORNIA! AND THIS WAS-

**Everyone: **WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!

**Featherwing: **GOODNIGHT!

**THE END**

**A/N: HAH! DONE! And thank you I'mTheDreamAssasin for your character and the truth and dare. Oh, and I forgot to say the disclaimer for the last episode, so here it is for this and last episode:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! ERIN HUNTER DOES!**

**Ivy, signing out!**


	4. WToD Episode 4

**A/N: Hello! I've been off a lot lately, I am very sorry, and, a little thing before we start the show, is that, I will make this story in a story way, not the script way. You know, like the previous episodes. Yeah. But I will make it simple. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, ERIN HUNTER DOES.**

**Warriors Truth or Dare**

**Episode 4**

**Allegiance (cast)**

**Host:**

Featherwing- Sleek silver she-cat, with dark grey and white splotches everywhere, with ocean blue eyes

**Co-hosts:**

Tigerfeather- Golden pale she-cat, with brown stripes like a tiger and brown tip-tail, with peircing blue eyes

Rosepelt- Dark blue she-cat, with slight blue stripes on her back, has blue at her left leg, and blue tip-tail, with brilliant blue eyes

Silverpath- Sleek silver she-cat, with white muzzle, and a black tip-tail, with amber eyes

Greyleaf- Grey tom with yellow eyes

**Security guards:**

Hawkwing- (Hawktalon's twin sister)

Gear: Taser

Ravenstep- Jet-black she-cat, with white ear-tip, with peircing cold blue eyes

Gear: Flamethrower

Feirceclaw- Flame pelted tom, with black paw pads, white ear-tip, with amber eyes

Gear: Jeff the Killer's knife (no idea where he got it..)

Starfall- Midnight black she-cat with golden flecks, white paws and Dark blue eyes

Gear: taser, super long claws (like Tigerstar's) and a battle axe

Owlmoon- Black she-cat with purple stripes down her back

Gear: Darkness powers

Sparkleflight- white she-cat with golden flecks all over her and a pure black right ear and a pure black left rear paw and right front paw

Gear: super-quick whip-like tail, plus a boomerang

**Camera cats:**

Hawktalon- Dark tabby tom, black stripes on his back, black tip-ears, and tip-tail, with amber eyes

"Hello, California! And this is..."

"WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!"

An applause errupted the studio.

Featherwing gave a curt bow. And nodded her head as she speaks " Yes, yes thank you! Thank you! Calm down, calm down, no, seriously." Featherwing glared at the audience. At this, they finally shut up.

" Thank you for shutting up. Anyways, the normal introduction, I am Featherwing, sister to Tigerfeather, and I'll be your host." Featherwing calmly mewed.

" And I am Tigerfeather, sister to Featherwing, and I'll be your co-host." Tigerfeather mewed lazily.

Featherwing stared at her sister for a moment, and finally asked "What's up?"

" The sky?" Tigerfeather replied matter-of-factly.

Featherwing sighed and face pawed. "Never mind..." She muttered.

"Ahem. Anyways, I am Rosepelt, and I'll be your co-host." At the moment Rosepelt finished introducing herself, that was the sort of time her stupid manager had to call her. **RING! RING! **She sighed, and picked up her phone. "Yes?"

Pause.

"Uhh... no? But-"

Another pause.

" Whaaaaat?!"

ANOTHER pause.

"Shi-"

"Construction site!" Silverpath exclaimed.

Everyone stared at her as if she were crazy. Which apparently she is. No! Of course not as in crazy to kill. No. Just, no. Crazy as in, annoying? Yes. That is exactly what we're talking about.

Silverpath looked around innocently like a kit "What?" She asked. Dumbfounded by their looks they're giving her.

Featherwing blinked at the she-cat for a few times then answered "Ne-never mind. Silverpath, please do introduce yourself." She meowed. Trying to change the subject.

Luckily, it worked.

Silverpath bounced and gave a screech of joy. Seeming to look like a newly named apprentice that was about to go to a gathering. "My name's Silverpath! And I'll be your co-host!"

"Umm... Anyways. I'm Hawkwing, Hawktalon's twin sister. And I use a taser."

The cat that looks exactly like Hawktalon- except for the part that she's a she-cat- mewed casually.

"I'm Ravenstep, and I use a flamethrower."

"I'm Fierceclaw, and I use a knife."

"A very dangerous knife to be very exact." Featherwing commented.

"I'm Starfall, I use a taser, my super long claws- which are apparently much, much longer than Tigerstar's- ,and a battle axe. My creator is I'mTheDreamAssasin."

"I am Hawktalon, twin brother to Hawkwing. I'm not even gonna start."

The tabby tom mewed from behind the camera.

Featherwing grinned "Well, since our normal crew introduced themselves, let's give a round of applause for our new recruits!" She announced.

The studio was errupted with the loudest applause ever.

A grey tom with yellow eyes walked out from backstage. Then, a black she-cat with purple stripes down her back also walked out of back stage. And THEN, a white she-cat with golden flecks all over her and a pure black right ear and a pure black left rear paw and right front paw ALSO appeared from back stage.

"Okay! Now, calm down, please." Featherwing meowed politely.

The audience stopped cheering.

"Now, if you don't mind, will you introduce yourself, and if you are willing to become a security guard, please do tell us in what are your weapons, and if not, than skip, and please announce in who is your creator." Featherwing explained to the two she-cats and the single tom.

The trio nodded. The grey tom stepped forward. Seeming to willing in introducing himself first.

" I am Greyleaf. I would like to become a co-host, if you don't mind?" He asked.

"Of course, you can become a co-host." Featherwing agreed.

The others mumured their agreements. **(A/N: Dang, this is becoming too serious... don't worry, I'll humorize it.)**

Silverpath, of course, is screeching with joy bouncing around like the crazy cat she is. " OF COURSE! THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!" She exclaimed very loudly, that I could swear, that your ears would burst bleeding.

"Anyways..." The grey tom continued. Drawing attention back to him. "My creator's name is 'poppy380'."

"My name is Owlmoon. And I have the power of darkness."

Everyone widened their eyes in shock except for Owlmoon, Featherwing, and Tigerfeather.

"Intresting." Featherwing commented while tapping her claw on her chin as if she were thinking.

"Anyways, my creator's name is my name." Owlmoon continued.

Everyone cocked their heads to one side. Especially Silverpath, who was done with her bonus of joy.

"Uhh... so basically, your creator's name, is, 'MyName'?" Featherwing asked unceartainly.

Owlmoon shook her head. "Nope." She replied casually, popping the 'p'. "Seriously, my creator's name is mine. As in, 'Owlmoon'." She explained slowly so that they'd understand. Geez, she's treating them like kits.. Eh.

"Oh!" They all meowed in unision except for Owlmoon.

"Ok! Anyways, my name is Sparkleflight, and I have a super-quick whipe-like tail..." Shows her tail "...plus, I use a boomerang. My creator is 'poppy380' too."

"Cool!" Silverpath exclaimed with full intrest.

" Don't even think about it." Sparkleflight retorded.

" Tripple poey..." Silverpath pouted then walked off towards the emo corner to sulk.

Featherwing, who was still staring at the now sulking Silverpath, mewed "Tigerfeather, you know what to do!"

"Okie dokie." Tigerfeather replied, then walked off towards the back stage. A few saconds later, she came back with The Top Hat. And she handed it to her sister.

"Thank you, Tigerfeather." Featherwing meowed gratefully and nodded. She then put her paw into The Top Hat, and shifted inside it. "Ahah!" She dragged out a card, and read it out loud

"This is a dare for Firestar, from I'mTheDreamAssasin. Poof him up, sistah!" Featherwing ordered.

"Aye aye, captain." Tigerfeather poofed Firestar into the studio. And guess what? He was asleep.

" I didn't know dead cats needed sleep..." Sparkleflight spoke up.

" Me niether..." Featherwing admitted.

"But we can't just cancel the episode! We have to wake him up." By this the whole cruit- except for Hawktalon of course- were looming over the so called sleeping former ThunderClan former leader.

Rosepelt suddenly prodded his ribs "Firestaaaaaar" She mewed all ghost-like.

"Wake up." She whispered in his ears. It didn't work.

Finally, Featherwing came up with an idea "Firestar, ThunderClan is in grave danger" Featherwing whispered in his ears all wistful-like. And it worked.

Firestar jolted out of his, so called sleep, and looked around wildly.

"Where? What? How?!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down, man." Greyleaf meowed. Trying to sooth the former ThunderClan leader, and now StarClan warrior.

Firestar's eyes were narrowed with uncertainty. Scanning the cats around him, and surroundings. Then his eyes lit up with realization. He slightly widened it.

"I know a few of you from Bluestar's explanation! Well, and I don't know the others..." Firestar mewed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, you do know what truths and dares are, right?" Featherwing asked.

"Yes..." Firestar answered hesitantly.

"Well, you're our third victim." Featherwing announced and added quietly to herself "And I sympathize you for that..."

Firestar sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"Ok, this is a dare, and it says, either you break up with Sandstorm-"

"What?!"

"and be mates with Spottedleaf in StarClan-"

"What?! And, question, how am I exactly to be mates with Spottedleaf? She's dead. Gone. Poof. Voosh. Vanish. Dissapeared. Just like that! And if she were still in StarClan, I wouldn't have an affair with Spottedleaf."

"Good." Featherwing muttered to herself. "Anyways, or, you could have kits with Sandstorm again."

" I'd love Sandstorm to have my kit's again, but, question is, how in the Dark Forest am I ever gonna have Sandstorm bare my kits again? 'Cause, last time I checked, I'm _dead_!" Firestar snarled furiously.

"Calm. Down." Featherwing meowed the words separately.

"Let's skip to the truth..." Featherwing suggested.

Firestar's arched back unbent and he let his pelt lie flat and nodded.

"What made you love Sandstorm. And, don't lie. Cause if you do, your muzzle will stretch forward." Featherwing threatened.

Firestar nodded. "Well, do you want a long, or short story?"

"Short"

Firestar shrugged and continued "Anyways, she's the best hunter in the Clan, everytime she laughs, it sounds like, I don't know, just as sweet as honey, she _has _a sharp tongue a few times, but, hey, she-cats, right?"

"Yeah.." Featherwing nodded. She inspected Firestar's muzzle for a few seconds and finally moved away.

"Tigerfeather! Get the man back to StarClan!"

"Ok!" Tigerfeather poofs Firestar back to StarClan.

"Ok, and this concludes our 4th episode of..."

"WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!" Everyone chorused.

The studio was filled with a wild applause.

"GOODNIGHT, CALIFORNIA!"

**THE END**

**A/n: Phew! Dang... that took longer than I expected... **

**Thnx Owlmoon, poppy380 for your wonderful characters! And thank you to I'mTheDreamAssasin for the truths and dares! Sry we didnt do the dare, but, I gotta cut this short. Plus, I'm lazier than before...**

**Ivy, signing out!**


End file.
